


[Podfic] look for me everywhere the burn marks form

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, comics hawkeye in the mcu, he doesn't get one from a person but hey at least he has lucky, very very briefly mentioned but they're still there so be advised!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: People are screaming. A mother gets half a sob out as her child disintegrates in her arms before she's gone too. Cars are careening out of the street, crashing through shop windows and into fire hydrants.For all intents and purposes, the world is ending.'Okay,' Clint thinks, because it's all he can do. 'Okay, this looks bad.'(Or: Hawkguy reacts to The Snap)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] look for me everywhere the burn marks form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [look for me everywhere the burn marks form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760423) by [spacefleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefleeting/pseuds/spacefleeting). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:11:40**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FWKbYi1ap5IlnUmKUpXPh3yQsCILdnLl/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[spacefleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefleeting/pseuds/spacefleeting)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
